How I Found Out About Cryptids
by Spark Erica Rose
Summary: Hello. I am Jess and this is a story about how I met these amazing creatures called cryptids. But the secrets that they hold are a heavy load that is bound to get heavier will Zak and the secret scientists be able to keep it hidden.
1. Chapter 1

(this is my first story so please take it easy on me)

**Prologe**

Hi. This is a story of how I found out about these amazing creatures called cryptids. It all starts in a forest opposite my house in the small town of Uckfield...

**Chapter 1**

(Jess' P.O.V)

I could hear my heart beating in my chest as I ran from this monster. (It had grey fur and red eyes but sort of resembled a dog) Why? Why was it

always me to get into bad situations? Not my friends or my family. It was me, the clumsy one. I had to stop running as I could barely breathe. I could

hear the monster catching up so I climbed the closest tree and sat on the nearest stable branch, hoping that the monster couldn't climb. But it could.

I started to panic and screamed. Then another monster came but this one looked friendly almost like a teddy bear, it was quite tall with brown fur

and red eyes. The monster tackled the one climbing the tree and restrained him. Then there was a voice shouting "Good tackle Fisk!". I turned my

head to the direction of the voice and saw a boy that looked maybe a few years older than me, he had pitch black hair with a white star shape. (**I **

**don't know how to describe Zak's hair**) wearing a orange and black jumpsuit thing and was tanned. In his hand he had some sort of weapon. When

he came closer to the monster being restrained his eyes glowed orange and so did the monsters. Then 'Fisk' let go of the monster as it had calmed

down, the boy then started to stroke the monster! "Zak!" A woman shouted running towards the boy. She had white hair, slightly paler skin and was

wearing the same jumpsuit thing as the boy. "Zak, sweety don't run off like that. That goes to you to Fisk." she said looking at the monster. "But

mum, Fisk and I heard a scream and" but before Zak could finish, there was a loud crack noise seemed to echo through the trees. Oh-no. The branch

I was sitting snapped and I screamed with all my might as if it would save me the last thing I remember was hitting my head on a branch on the way down...

**Tell me what you think PLEASE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fisk talking is in [ ]. Sorry it took me a while to update its just life got in the way...**

(Zak's P.O.V)

Mum was about to scold Fisk and I for running after a cryptid when we heard a large crack coming from the tree that the cryptid wanted to climb. There was a girl! The branch snapped and she screamed like there was no tomorrow. Luckily Fisk caught her but she had hit her head on the way down and was bleeding badly. "We have to get her to the airship and quick!" mum said in both a surprised and concerned voice. We ran at top speed back to the airship. After mum had stopped the bleeding and things calmed down a bit I noticed some of the girls features. She had red hair kinda like Uncle Doyle's that went down to her shoulders and was wearing denim skinny jeans and a cream jumper that had and owl on it. She slowly started to wake up reviling her ocean blue eyes. Wait! How am I talking about this girl that I don't even know! "W-where am I? Who are you?! What is that?! she shouted in a panic. "It's ok." I said looking her straight in the eyes. "I'm Zak, Zak Saturday and you banged your head when you fell out of a tree. You were bleeding so we took you to the airship, which is where you are now. This is Fiskerton he's my adopted brother. [hello.] He's a cryptid, What your name?" I said hoping that she freak out quite as much this time. "J-jess." she said almost as if she had to force it out of her mouth. "That's a pretty name." I said blushing slightly when I saw how red she went.

(Jess' P.O.V)

I woke up in an airship, with a boy and a monster staring at me! It turns out that the boy is called Zak (which is a cool name) and the monster is actually a cryptid named Fiskerton. Why did I find it so hard to talk to him? I guess I did bang my head quite hard.

Then after a few seconds of silence the woman from before came in. "Hello my name is Drew. It's good to see your ok, what's your name sweety?" Drew said. "My name is Jess. Nice to meet ya." I said surprising Zak and Fisk as I had been so shy to them. "Zak, would you like to show Jess around the airship?" Drew said politely walking out the room. "Sure. First I'll introduce you to the rest of the family." "Okay, lets go." I said maybe too enthusiastically because I made Fisk jump. "Hey Fisk do you know where Zon is? We can start with her." [I think she is in the training room but, I'm not completely sure.] "Ok, lets go to the training room then." "Y-you can understand him?!" I said shocked to the bone. "Oh yeah about that it's a long story..." Zak mumbled nervously. "I got time." "Can we do the tour first?" "Sure." I hope we can get through the tour quickly I want to know how he can speak cryptid!

**Please review so I know if I am doing something right. I will also accept criticism! Thanks ;) xx **


End file.
